disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Workin' for a Livin'
Workin' for a Livin' - singiel amerykańskiego zespołu rockowego Huey Lewis and The News, wydany w 1982 roku. Zawarty na ich albumie z 1982 roku Picture This, piosenka osiągnęła najwyższe dwudzieste miejsce na liście Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks oraz 41. miejsce na liście Billboard Hot 100. Wersja na żywo pojawia się jako strona B do singla "The Heart of Rock & Roll". 25 lat później Huey Lewis nagrał na nowo ten utwór z piosenkarzem country Garthem Brooksem. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Somedays won't end ever and somedays pass on by, I'll be working here forever, at least until I die. Dammed if you do, dammed if you don't I'm supposed to get a raise week, you know damn well I won't. Workin' for a livin' (workin') Workin' for a livin' (workin') Workin' for a livin', livin' and workin' I'm taking what they giving 'cause I'm working for a livin'. Hey I'm not complaining 'cause I really need the work Hitting up my buddy's got me feeling like a jerk Hundred dollar car note, two hundred rent. I get a check on Friday, but it's all ready spent. Workin' for a livin' (workin') Workin' for a livin' (workin') Workin' for a livin', livin' and workin' I'm taking what they giving 'cause I'm working for a livin'. Ooh, Workin' for a livin' Ooh, taking what they giving Ooh, Workin' for a livin' Ooh, ooh Bus boy, bartender, ladies of the night Grease monkey, ex-junky, winner of the fight Walking on the streets its really all the same selling souls, rock n' roll, any other day Workin' for a livin' (workin') Workin' for a livin' (workin') Workin' for a livin', livin' and workin' I'm taking what they giving 'cause I'm working for a livin'. Workin' for a livin', livin' and workin' I'm taking what they giving 'cause I'm working for a livin'. Workin' for a livin', livin' and workin' Tłumaczenie na język polski Niektóre dni nie skończą się nigdy, niektóre przelatują ot tak, Będę pracował tu wiecznie, a przynajmniej do czasu aż umrę. Przechlapane jeśli to robisz i przechlapane, gdy nie robisz Mam nadzieję dostać podwyżkę w następnym tygodniu, ale wiesz cholernie dobrze, że nie dostanę. Pracuję by żyć (pracuję) Pracuję by żyć (pracuję) Pracuję by żyć, żyję i pracuję Biorę co dają, bo pracuję żeby żyć. Hej, ja się nie użalam, bo naprawdę potrzebuję roboty Żebranie o pieniądze mojego kumpla sprawia, że czuję się jak palant Sto dolców za samochód, dwieście na czynsz Dostanę w piątek czek, ale szybko wszystko wydaję. Pracuję by żyć (pracuję) Pracuję by żyć (pracuję) Pracuję by żyć, żyję i pracuję Biorę co dają, bo pracuję żeby żyć. Ooh, Pracuję by żyć Ooh, biorę co dają Ooh, Pracuję by żyć Ooh,ooh Kierowca autobusu, barman, pani do towarzystwa Mechanik, były ćpun, zwycięzca walk Snucie się po ulicach to naprawdę sprzedawanie duszy, rock'n'roll, w jakikolwiek dzień Pracuję by żyć (pracuję) Pracuję by żyć (pracuję) Pracuję by żyć, żyję i pracuję Biorę co dają, bo pracuję żeby żyć. Pracuję by żyć, żyję i pracuję Biorę co dają, bo pracuję żeby żyć. Pracuję by żyć, żyję i pracuję Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Doggone Valentine